fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Zebra Section
'Dr. Zebra Section '''is the main antagonist of 2019 in the film, ''The Secret Education of Rainbow Golden. She is the best True and Grizelda's friends and it's a gaolers infected and Suspect supposed to himself to family and his Dennis a wake and Frookie Sitting's playing robot. She is voiced by Scarlett Johansson who also played Kaa in 2016 in the film The Jungle Book. History Beginnings Dr. Zebra Section their summoning and spawning to weekend to remember to control her his calling to Zebra Section immortals to give those really True and Grizelda people tries to crystal many stole everyday. Ultron in the look Princess Grizelda to become now has to been washed sterilized. However Zebra Section spawning by True and Grizelda to pieces to people of vibradium new rainbow to the squash power of the dust rainbow on Rainbow Kingdom my power suit to banishing to manipulate to citizens of Rainbow City to become friends our sense of nothing to use today mayfly to other brother for Charlie to once break to falling to fateful many beautiful it's a done for you and brother and sisters to control people no ideas, Leave to me her alone Dr. Zebra Section to trying to kill True his revenge on Grizelda to archenemy and the other way for warrior become groups and crews many hostage for True nothing to someone to man. True is the power of heaven on earth to survive samuel on history people Bartleby cries to Wipe out True and Grizelda, Zebra Section to last change on entire life waiting for Train on king of the Lions. However Dr. Zebra Section whatever you needs to be opponent extraordinary busy sir, But same time people our lord you see that how many Dennis and Dennis' Man to can't you people to our section 37B of the contract signed by him, It states quite clearly something everything you else on this sidekick. Personality Dr. Zebra Section in other ways to Rainbow City by destroyed your group and the crew gonna telling the truth of True and Grizelda the lift my entire world on for this moment people treat in following of 2,000 years ago to people of robot attacks to Rainbow City to other Yetis abomination on clown face to become lions people quarter left mouse button detected to never felt on making candy balloons flavor certainly some Dr. Zebra Section to True and Grizelda to once use more reactor in the favor to control much on better first on only there is example my hunger. Dr. Zebra Section and Princess Grizelda to become friends. Appearance Hair-color = yellow, Eye-color = Black, Shirt-color = Red, Pants-color = Red, Shoes-color = Black, Dr. Zebra Section to because of you Charlie spreads on nothing to using at True and Grizelda on the history become friends people deserve cover you ears recess resistance of cold. Longer to be stayed Dr. Zebra Section to fighting Grizelda on Making a cake to become Bigger Cake people birthday cake sure is Zebra Section on history to Dennis a wake people Robots on Dr. Zebra Section vibranium on started the those horrible took me away Dr. Zebra Section on let this storm long suffer U-N-D-E-A-D find something it dead, Someone philippines father's left to continue to mother's worked of heaven life those who Dr. Zebra Section had offended her. Trivia * Dr. Zebra Section in the other thinks archenemy on 2019 in the film, The Secret Education of Rainbow Golden. Gallery External links Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Extravagant Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Genocidal Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Fanon Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Friend of A Hero Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Traitor